Nichijou: MySims in Nichijou Universe
|starring = See below |origin = Japan |time = 22 Minutes |company = |run = November 18, 2011 – present |genre = Comedic, Slice of Life, School |channel = (Japan) (Indonesia) |based = }} Nichijou: MySims in Nichijou Universe (日常：それなりという日常宇宙でぼくとシムのまち, Nichijō: Sorenari to iu nichijō uchū de Boku to Shimu no Machi) is Anime series that more focus on every person life than single person, it's based on Arawi Keiichi's manga, Nichijou (日常, Nichijō) Plot After MySims character have move to Japan town called Tokisadame, they have encounter something weird & doesn't they know like a Robot Teenager girl who created by 9 Years old girl, Principal wrestler Deer, Japanese Higschool Student romance, Fey Kingdom dream, throught comedic view with the character from Nichijou, but every people and Highschool student in Tokisadame still lead normal life like speaking in Japanese & English, Daifuku fair, watching Anime, creating Yaoi Manga, and something else. Character 1. MySims: *DJ Candy "Supergroove" *Buddy *Goth Boy *Yuki *Jenny *Travis Boulevard *Violet Nightshade *Vic Vector *Lyndsay *Chaz McFreely *Esma *Brandi 2. Nichijou: *Yuuko Aioi *Mio Naganohara *Mai Minakami *Nano Shinonome *Hakase Shinonome *Sakamoto *Izumi Sakurai *Manabu Takasaki *Kana Nakamura *Misato Tachibana *Koujirou Sasahara *Principal Shinonome *Weboshi *Fe-Chan *Haruna Annaka *Tsuyoshi Nakanojo *Kenzaburou Daiku *Yuria Sekiguchi *Makoto Sakurai *Yoshino Naganohara *Tanaka Cast 1. MySims Cast 2. Nichijou cast Intro 1. Season 1: Intro: Lyric: - Kanji: たった今 初めて気づいた 恋に落ちたのだなー 24h キミ☆ キミ☆ キミ☆ 意識せざるをえません! なんか (なんか) いつもと違う キミと (二人) ぎごちない会話 まさか (両思い) いや 片思い やばい! 視線合っちゃった!!! なになに!? このドキドキ!? 思考回路 ぐっちゃぐちゃ 混線… こんなこと 初めてだよ 熱でもあるのかなー 急転直下 いらっしゃった 恋心 あっちゅうま 顔 発火で まっかっか バ・バ…バカな!? 手が震えるぞ これが 俗に言う 「恋」 なの!? やややっちゃった 会話 噛みまくり 気まずい沈黙 マミムメモ キミの (キミの) 気持ち 知りたいよ カカカタ☆カタオモイ 初恋!! いつもの通学路 ピカピカ光る I DO fall in love! 空も飛べそうさ カカカタ☆カタオモイ - Romanji Version: tattaima hajimete kidzuita koi ni ochita no da naa nijuuyo jikan kimi kimi kimi ishiki sezaru wo emasen! nanka (nanka) itsumo to chigau kimi to (futari) gikochinai kaiwa masaka (ryouomoi) iya kataomoi yabai! shisen acchatta!!! nani nani!? kono doki-doki!? shikou kairou gucchagucha konsen... konna koto hajimete da yo netsu demo aru no ka naa kyuuten chokka irasshatta koigokoro acchuuma kao hakka de makkakka ba-ba... baka na!? te ga furueru zo kore ga zoku ni iu "koi" nano!? ya-ya-yacchatta kaiwa kamimakuri kimazui chinmoku ma-mi-mu-me-mo kimi no (kimi no) kimochi shiritai yo ka-ka-kata kataomoi hatsukoi!! itsumo no tsuugakuro pika-pika hikaru I DO fall in love! sora mo tobesou sa ka-ka-kata kataomoi! Ending: Lyric: asa okite ha wo migaite attoiuma gogojuuji kyou mo takusan warattanaa takusan tokimeitanaa tomodachi to baka mitai ni sawaideru toki ni mo chirachiratte me ga au ...guzen, da yo ne. hatsukoi nante ienai kyara janain da mon! nee ashita mo aeru yo ne? mabuta wo tojiru to kirakira kimi darake kyou mo tanoshikatta ne aa koi shitenda naa ureshii na ureshii na hajimemashite koigokoro ashita mata aeru ne oyasuminasai yume de sugu aeru ne oyasuminasai 2. Season 2: Intro: Lyric: joujou yuujou! banji maji kaichou! nanananananana (Hai icchaimasho! KIMI wa Best Best Friend!) (Bright!) chotto fuzakete mitara (Shine!) motto fuzakete kaeshite kuru (Lan Lan Lan) igokochi iittara arya shinai! (Why) IYA na koto attatte sokko- wasurechaunda itsudatte jan jan yarimasho-! nijuuyon jikan issho demo mondainai! maru de futago ka oyako ka KUROON saibo- kore ja renai suru hitsuyou toka naku naku nai? sore to kore to wa mattaku mattaku betsumondai! KENKA shichatta toki mo kanari hekonda toki mo hitori de itai yo na toki mo futo kizukeba chikaku ni iru shinabamoro tomo nande daro soba ni itainda kimi to issho nara tokei hyakubaisoku! tanoshii na tanoshi sugirunda sasuga saikyou Friend! Hey! nanananananana nanna no yo yabbai SHINKURO kan! itsumo oosawagi kanari gokinjomeiwaku ima nanji? etto ne, YOROREIHII wake wakannai nai!! SO-RE-DO-SHI-RA- souzou ijou! nante iu ka saikou! a-da-ko-da- ittete mo tomodachi wasshoi! joujou yuujou! banji maji kaichou! cha chara chara cha cha-n Trivia *This is the first anime to introduce Indonesian voice actor as English voice actor. (Ruddy Bonham, Ian Saybani, Jumali Jindra, and Ade Kurniawan) *According to Trans TV, this anime will avaliable in 3 language (Japanese, English, and Indonesian) due using Indonesian voice actor as English voice actor. *This is the first Anime to feature Youtube artist as English Voice Actor (Anthony Padilla and Mari Takahashi from SMOSH) Category:Shows Category:Anime Category:Crossover Anime